A Christmas Carol
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are having Christmas at their house. It is a beautiful time of year. It's Christmas time.


**A Christmas Carol**

**Hi everyone. Ok my friend Inuyashasesshy4eva edited this oneshot. She also wrote a christmas oneshot with the same title please go check it out. Please go read and review.**

I looked up at the beautiful 9 foot fern Christmas tree that Sesshoumaru and I had just set up in our living room. I felt his arms wrap around me as I snuggled into his chest. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck which made me smile. "The tree looks so beautiful Sesshoumaru"

"Not as beautiful as you mate" He breathed into my ear causing shivers down my spine. The phone rings, I untangle myself from his arms and walk over to the table and pick up our phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Kagome" A familiar voice greeted

"Hey Sango, how are Rin and Shippo?"

"They are great. I got them occupied with making Christmas decorations"

"That's great, Sesshoumaru I just finished setting the tree up"

"Cool"

" I think we are going to do some shopping before we come to pick them up. We will pick em up, say 5:30"

"Good, hey you guys can have dinner with us"

"Thanks Sango, but we wouldn't want to intrude"

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't be intruding"

"Ok then, we will see you at 5:30"

"Ok, bye Kags"

"Bye" I set the phone back down on the receiver and turned around to Sesshoumaru.

"Sango's got..." But I was cut off

"I heard darling" He smirked arrogantly at me

"Well we better be going if we want to get any shopping done"

"Hn" I walked over to him and we walked out of our living room and into our entry way. I grabbed my coat off of the coat rack and slipped it on whilst Sesshoumaru did the same. I then slipped my feet into my very cute sheep skin boots. I grabbed my purse and house keys and we walked out the front door as Sesshoumaru locked the door behind us. We walked over to his Dodge Charger and slid into the cosy warm leather interior seats. He started it up and we drove down our long driveway and finally out onto the highway. We then drove through our neighbourhood and towards the town.

When we finally made it into town we headed for the mall. We pulled into the parking lot, found a place to park and parked up. We then got out, walked across the parking lot and into the mall. We headed straight to my favourite store ' Rue 21' It's my favourite store in the whole entire world. Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to like it though...but that could be because he ends up carrying everything I bought from there and that I spend like 2 hours or more in there. That's me, you're typical gal. After we shopped in there for a while we went to the next story which is ' Borders Rewards' Which I must say is the best book store ever. Name any book and you can bet it's there!

We headed to the children's department and I started looking for the new book Rin wanted called 'Charlotte's Web' after much hunting I finally found it. Shippo's not much of a reader but I sill picked him out ' Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'

He loves the movies and I hope he likes the book. We took the two books up to the registrar and pay for them. I put the small bag in one of my other bags that we were carrying from the previous store – obviously Sesshoumaru was carrying more.

We walked out of the store, the mall right now was a mad house since it was only 1 week till Christmas. I knew we should have had our Christmas shopping done a long time ago but with work, decorating, and other things we have not had much time to shop.

We go into the next store ' FYI' which sells DVDs, CD's and tapes. I want to look for the new DVDs 'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull' and ' Barbie and the Three Musketeers' for Rin and Shippo.

After 15 minutes of looking we found them. I also got the CD 'Play n' by Carrie Underwood, 'Keep on living you' by Reba McEntire,' Fearless' by Taylor Swift, ' Wide Open' by Jason Alden, ' X', by Trace Adkins, and finally ' That's why' by Craig Morgan for them.

They love Country music. We took everything up to the registrar and I pulled my debit card out and swiped it. I placed it back in my wallet and place my wallet back in my purse. Sesshoumaru then obviously took the bag from the cashier and we walked out of the store. He looked down at me and said."I think we need to get going love"

"Ok" I smiled cheerily. We headed towards the door we came in. I could not wait to get out of this mall. We manoeuvre through the crowded halls and finally make it to the door.

We walked out across the parking lot and stopped at Sesshoumaru's Charger. He opened the trunk and we placed all of our bags there and shut it. We then got in, and he started it up, backs out of the parking space and drives across the parking lot and finally out onto the night way.

I glanced down at my watch, 5:00pm. We had 30 minutes to get to Sango and Miroku's house, but with this rush hour traffic we would most likely be late.

I set my elbow on the door and leaned my head on it as I glanced out the window. I sighed, the traffic was at a stand still right now and I just shook my head. I looked over at Sesshoumaru and finally the traffic started to slowly move. I took my hand up to my visor and pulled out my Kelly Pickler, 'Small Town girl' CD and placed it in the CD Player and 'Red High Heels' blared out of the radio. I nodded my head in time to my favourite tune while I watched the traffic move.

After another 45 minutes we finally pulled up to Sango and Miroku's driveway. We parked in front of their house and got out. We walked up the steps to their beautiful town house.

Both Sango and Miroku worked at our family business Taisho Corp. Sango was my Secretary and Miroku was Sesshoumaru's secretary. I forbid him from getting a female one so Miroku was the next best thing. Pervert or not he was still better than some whore who would have her predatory gaze all over my man. When we were standing in front of the doors I rung the doorbell. I could hear footsteps and soon the doors opened to reveal little Rin in a little apron. We smiled down at her.

"Were you helping Aunt Sango make supper?"

"Yes Mommy" Rin beamed

"That's good girl" I winked at her. She stepped aside and we stepped into the gorgeous entry way of the house and shut the door. We followed Rin into the dining room and sat down at the solid oak table. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were already there. "Sorry we're late" I apologized "The traffic was terrible"

"That's ok guys" Miroku smiled as he gestured us to take a seat. We all filled our plates with the very delicious looking food that Sango and Rin had made and began to eat with some light banter here and there.

**1 Week Later**

It's been 1 week since our dinner at Sango and Miroku's. It's been a very hectic week with getting ready for a big Christmas with the family. It's now Christmas eve, Rin and Shippo were sound asleep in their rooms and Sesshoumaru and I were carrying only a few of their presents down. We had a ton that we had to bring down. Tomorrow the whole family was supposed to come over for lunch so we really needed to get everything done now.

I haven't told Sesshoumaru yet about what I have planned for tomorrow; the day after Sango's house dinner I went to the doctor's and found out that I am 8 week's pregnant. Isn't that great. I was so happy, I placed a barrier around my abdomen so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't find out about it till I told him tomorrow morning. It's the perfect Christmas present!

We got into the living room and over to the tree. We set the wrapped packages down that I had spent all day wrapping. In another 45 minutes we had finally brought all of the children's presents down including presents for all of our family members.

I knelt down and started to place as many of the presents as I could for our family under our tree and placed all of the children's presents decoratively around the tree. I looked up at our clock on the wall, 12:30 am. I could not believe it was already past midnight and we would have to get up early tomorrow. Sesshoumaru reached behind me and flipped the lights off for the living room which left only the lights on the Christmas tree.

He lead me over to the couch, sat down and pulled me down into his lap. I lay my head down on his chest and enjoyed the quiet peaceful moment that we were having. His one hand came under my chin and lifted my head up as I looked at him. His gorgeous golden eyes stared right back at me. His face lowered towards mine and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. His hands moved over my body and mine moved over his and our kiss became more passionate. Before I knew it Sesshoumaru was standing up, holding me bridal style. He used his demonic speed and ran out of the living room, up the stairs and into our room. He lay me down on our bed and crawled on top of me and started to kiss me again...

**Christmas Morning**

I felt bouncing on the bed. Great they're awake, either that or I'm somehow hungover. I opened my eyes to find Rin and Shippo jumping on the bed. I sat up and they kept jumping in utter excitement. I looked over at Sesshoumaru and find him sitting up as well, he did not look amused at all but he didn't have the heart to shout at them. Children were his weak spot. I turned my head back around to Rin and Shippo and yawned. "Why are you two jumping? I'm awake now"

"It's Christmas morning, come on we want to go see what Santa brought us"

"Ok you two just calm down" Sesshoumaru and I got out of bed and I grabbed my robe and slipped it on. I also slipped into my very comfortable fuzzy slippers. Rin and Shippo jumped off of our bed, Shippo takes my hand and Rin takes Sesshoumaru's hand and the 4 of us walked out of our room and started down the steps towards the living room. All the way I was trying to think of the right way to tell Sesshoumaru that I was pregnant. When we walked into the living room Rin and Shippo ran straight to their many presents under the tree. We sat down on the floor behind them. To my surprise they went over to the few presents they brought down yesterday and picked two up. They then walked over to us and handed them over.

"Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy" Then both grin excitedly. We each leaned down and kissed them on their foreheads. "Open them up"

"Ok" I smiled. Sesshoumaru started to open his present up and when he was done he was holding a beautiful mahogany sheath. He smiled up at them and ruffled their hair affectionately. I then started to unwrap my huge gift. I had no clue to what they would have gotten me. When I finally got it unwrapped I could not help but smile, I was holding an oak case for my arrows. "Thank you two so much"

"Your welcome Mommy" They then set to opening their presents. Sesshoumaru reached beside him and lifted a beautiful wrapped present up and handed it to me. I smiled at him and started to open it. Just as I got midway to unwrapping it I looked up to my one true love with a huge smile on my face. He looked at me with an amusing curious look on his face

"Sesshoumaru I have something very important I must tell you"

"Ok koi go ahead" I took a deep breath and then blurted it out

"I'm Pregnant" His eyes go wide and before I know it I was encased in his protective loving embrace. When he released me he kissed my forehead, I smiled up at him and continued to open the box. When I finally finished removing the wrapping I found a black box in my hand. I opened it up. I gasped at the beautiful diamond necklace that was in front of me. I turned my head to Sesshoumaru with a huge smile on my face. "Oh Sesshoumaru, it's so beautiful, I love it so much"

"I knew you would love it" He genuinely smiled back at me

"Will you put it on me?"

"Of course koi" He then took the box from me, and took the necklace out of the box. He then went up behind me as I pulled my hair up and clipped it around my neck. His arms then wrapped around my petite waist and pulled me back into his lap. I snuggled into his chest and he lay his head down on top of mine. We looked over at Rin and Shippo and watched them as they ripped the paper off there presents. They were just to happy, this was the best Christmas. I turned my head and looked up at Sesshoumaru."This is the best Christmas ever Sesshoumaru"

"It is my beautiful Kagome" He leaned down and captured my lips in a soft tender kiss, and weirdly enough we were sitting under the mistletoe

**Merry Christmas everyone have a very merry christmas. I know I you liked it please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
